


Morphine and Alcohol

by willskissograham (awillsgrahamcracker)



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 22:12:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1915734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awillsgrahamcracker/pseuds/willskissograham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nix finds Winters along with Doc Roe in a very unique position, especially for Dick. Things liven up as Nix attempts to help Dick sober up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morphine and Alcohol

**Author's Note:**

> Not mine please do not sue. This piece of fiction is meant towards the characters of the mini series and not the actual vets themselves.  
> Fic dump written December 2011

Major Dick Winters made his way to the back of Hermann Göering’s house, chuckling at Captain Nixon ogling at the spoils in front of him. The place was bigger than the outside let on, long hallways leading to many rooms, not to mention who knows how many hidden rooms along the way. He decided to take the first hallway to the right where he noticed a small figure in the distance, instinctively his hand went to his side arm. As he approached with caution he realized it was Eugene Roe sitting in the middle of a room surrounded by syrettes of Morphine. His face was solemn, the disappointment apparent, his eyes dark and cold.

“Doc, did you find what you were looking for?”

Winters noticed Roe look up with a blank stare, sadness in his eyes. “Major, do you how much we could have used these in Bastogne? We could have…

Major Winters knelled down beside him, putting his hand on his shoulder. “Doc, it’s over now. You are a damn fine doctor and an even finer solider. Don’t let the could haves and would haves drive you crazy.”

Roe forced a smile and quietly said, “Thank you, Major.”

Winters offered a smile, squeezing the younger man’s shoulder before standing up, taking in the surroundings.

“I do not think I have seen so much morphine in my life, Doc.” He turned around in the room, puckering his lips slightly. “Is that...

“Opium, yes sir. My guess is this Nazi asshole was somehow formulating it himself.”

“Or having someone formulate it for him.” Major Winters suggested. 

Winters watched as Eugene stood up walking over to him with a box of syrettes in his hand. He looked up at him, the same solemn look on his face.

“Just look at how many are in a box, Major.” Winters watched as the Doc opened the box, revealing at least 50 syrettes.

He pulled out 3 and proceeded to show them to Winters. The Major stood frozen flashing back to how many times Eugene asked for syrettes in Bastogne. He tried to shake the flashback but it seemed to have him tight, feeling the same blank stare the Doc had taking over his face. In a flash he snapped back to reality as he heard the pop of the syrettes. A warm tingling feeling hit him, immediately running through his veins. He swayed on his once steady feet before hitting the floor. He could hear Eugene yelling at him but it was if they were back on the battlefield. Roe was in the distance, trying to get his attention, his voice muffled by all the madness around them. All he could manage to do was move his head back and forth and move his hand. He rolled his head to the right as he watched the Doc take off running down the hallway. A few moments later he returned with what Winters told himself was a flustered look on his face.

“Oh my god, Major, Sir, I am so sorry, Sir. I don’t know how, Oh shit. I tried to get Captain Nixon but he is passed out on the top of 3 empty bottles singing. What am I…

The Major’s hearing was returning slowly and he noticed Eugene stop mid-sentence and heard the cracking of more syrettes. Soon Doc Roe landed next to him with a loud thud. Smiling a sheepish grin, their eyes locked tight. Winters busted out in laughter Eugene soon following. Eyes still locked tight, tingling still covering the Major’s body.

Winters cleared his throat forcing words out. “How does this.” He cleared his throat again. “Solve anything?”

Winters watched as Eugene opened his mouth trying to speak instead the younger man resulted to shrugging his shoulders. 

“Maybe we should just sleep it off.” Winters replied, feeling his eyelids grow heavy.

“Bath, sober.” Eugene replied to the Major’s muddled expression.

“Doc, I can’t walk. How do you think we are going to find a bath tub?”

“There’s one down the hallway.” Captain Nixon replied with a loud belch, bottle in hand, looking down at the two men. “What the hell, Dick? You won’t get drunk with me but you will get high?”

“It was an accident, Nix. Now try and help us up.”

Through blurry eyes Major Winters watched as the Captain swayed above him offering a hand.

“You know, Dick, we are sort of the blind leading the blind here.” Nix replied as he pulled on Winters’ hand, stumbling backwards in the process.

In any case it was enough to get the Major back on his feet. He looked over to Eugene who by now was sound asleep, making a small muffling noise with each breath he let out.

Winters chuckled. “Probably the best sleep he has had in 3 years.”

“3 syrettes, how are you standing up again?” Nix asked, wiping his mouth.

“The Doc accidentally broke them on my wrist while showing them to me. Then in some heroic form to relate to me he must have done the same to himself. As far as standing again I have no idea. I wouldn’t say I am in control by any means.”

“Can you believe this place?” Winters watches as Nix takes another swig from his bottle.

“Nix, you might want to slow down, don’t you think?”

“Trust me, Dick, you are way ahead of me. That is like 15MG of morphine.”

“How do you know that?”

“I don’t. It just sounded it good.” Nix chuckled. “Can you walk?”

The Major took a few steps, shaky on his feet. He watched as Nix walked over and put his arm around his neck.

“Again the blind leading the blind.” Nix replied. “I want to check this place out.”

“Take me to the bath. I want to sober up and Eugene said something about the bath sobering us up.”

“You could also just sleep it off, Dick, like the Doc is doing.”

“Well, I have this feeling that hot water might feel really, really good at this point.”

The Major couldn’t help but notice the chills that covered the Captain’s arms.

“Cold, Nix?”

“What, huh? Oh yeah I, I just caught a breeze. Bath, right. It’s down here.”

The two men awkwardly made their way down the hallway, both of them stumbling into the walls or one another. As they started to move into the bathroom door they both collapsed, Dick landing on top of Nix. They lie there for a few moments, a soft gaze in both man’s eyes. For some reason the Major was overcome with a passion he hadn’t felt in years. He pressed his lips to the Captain’s, testing his reaction. The Major was shocked when Nix replied by running his tongue through the Major’s teeth, slowly caressing the inside of his mouth. The Major let a small groan escape his mouth at the sweet taste of wine. He slowly pulled back, breaking the kiss. He starred down at the Captain.

The Major grabbed the back of his neck squeezing it in embarrassment. “I’m not sure what that was, Nix.”

The Captain laughed. “Well little Dick says otherwise, Sir. Give me orders, Dick. Tell me what you want.”

With each word from Nix’s mouth the Major could feel himself growing harder and harder by the moment. He had never been in a situation like this and even though he knew it might be wrong at that moment it felt so right. He cleared his voice, steadying himself above the Captain.

“Captain, turn the water on, hot until its steaming and then take your shirt off.”  
He pressed his lips to the Captain’s, this time the intensity apparent. He sucked vigorously at the Captains tongue moaning again at the sweet taste of wine. He let his tongue explore deep inside the Captain's mouth, his cock throbbing in his pants. Winters broke the kiss to bark another order at Nix.

“The water, Captain, or are you disobeying a direct order?”

He watched as Captain Nixon slid out from underneath him, trying his best to scramble to his feet. He noticed in that moment how sexy the Captain really was. The thought had crossed his mind numerous times before but the war always got in the way. He had reverted to glances and moments of almosts but nothing like this. He chuckled at Nix as it seemed his order almost instantly sobered him up. The Major however was still flying higher than a kite and had a feeling he was about to be a lot higher. As the Captain bent over to turn the water on the Major walked up behind him rubbing his hardness against the Captain’s clothed ass. Major Winters grabbed the Captain’s hips, sinking his nails in.

“Fuck, Dick, how am I supposed to get anything done with you…Did you take your pants off?”

“Captain, do not question your superior officer and continue your task.”

“Yes sir.”

The Major watched as the hot water poured out of the facet, steaming up the room instantly.

“Why is your shirt still on, Captain?” Winters barked. 

He smiled, watching as Nix quickly pulled his shirt over his head, standing in front of him, his nipples at erection. The Major walked over to him and grabbed the back of Nix’s neck pulling him in for another passionate kiss. He sucked hard at the Captains tongue, smiling, as Nix moaned into his mouth. As he pulled back from the kiss, he bit Nix’s bottom lip, letting it go with a loud smack. 

“Pants off.” The Major barked, while grabbing the captain’s cock through his pants, squeezing it tightly.

Nix stumbled backwards, moaning lightly. “I can’t if you…he muttered, trying to get his words straight.

The Major watched as Captain Nixon slowly pulled his pants down, his briefs quickly following. His eyes widened as the Captain was freed from his restraints his cock standing at full attention. Winters made his way to Nix, wrapping his hand around the shaft of Nix’s cock. Using the pre-cum as lubrication he lightly stroked the Captain’s cock, his moans only fueling the Major further. He would lightly pull the skin towards the head before quickly making his decent back down the shaft, chuckling as the Captain already had that look in his eyes.

“I guess I better stop before you get ahead of me. I haven’t even started the best part yet.” The Major replied as he pulled his shirt over his head. 

As he was stepping out of black short briefs, Nix rushed to him kissing his chest. The Major gave in, arching his chest into the Captain, small moans escaping his lips. He felt his fist clench up as the Captain traced his nipple with his tongue, chills engulfing the Major’s body. 

“Grab the tub.” The Major barked again, making it clear he couldn’t take anymore teasing.

He smiled as Nix did just as he requested, knuckles locked tightly onto the side of the tub his ass in the air for the Major’s taking.

The Major looked around the bathroom, hoping these Nazi bastards had what he was looking for. After rumbling through a few cabinets he found a nice bottle of lubrication. He poured some on his fingers, making sure Nix would be more than willing to take him. He stepped back into Nix, kissing his lower back, moaning, as chill bumps from Nix’s body formed under his lips. He slowly slid his fingers towards Nix’s opening, he slid one finger in, stopping to see Nix’s response.

“Is that all you got, Major?” The Captain growled.

The Major answered by sinking both fingers deep inside him, stretching him to the limit. The Captain moaned loudly unable to contain himself. At this point neither man cared who heard them. No one was going to interrupt what the war had kept them from doing years ago. He fingered the Captain’s inside, moaning as he felt Nix squeeze his muscles around his fingers. At this point the Major’s cock was pulsating, the vein in the shaft thick, and ready for what was to come. He knew if he didn’t sink himself deep inside the Captain now he might lose it right then and there.

The Major removed his fingers, knowing both men were more than ready. He slicked his cock down with some more lube and stepped into Nix. He spread his legs some giving himself plenty of access to the Captain’s tightness. The Major took the head of his cock and pushed lightly at Nix’s hole. He wanted to be as gentle as he could. But both men groaned as Nix pushed hard against him, sinking the Major deep inside. The Major positioned himself, putting his hands on the Captain's shoulder, and started rocking into Nix, using his shoulders for leverage and guidance. The Captain’s warmth engulfed Winters. He wasn’t sure how much longer he could hold on but this was for Nix. He had been there for the Major so many times. He wanted to show Nix what he meant to him.

Winters grabbed Nix’s hand and wrapped it around his cock, smiling. Nix moaned through gritted teeth as he stoked himself. The Major knew he was getting close as he felt Nix’s muscles clench tightly around his cock. He watched as Nix sunk his teeth through his lip, throwing his head back. A loud yell escaped his lips as he came vigorously. The Major smiled at the gratification on the Captain’s face. 

The Major felt his entire body quiver, chills running over his body, the room seeming to spin. He gritted his teeth and clenched his eyes shut as he spilled deep inside of Nix. He continued his thrusts as his breaths grew raspy and he rode out the waves of pleasure.  
He laid his head against Nix’s back, their sweet combining into one. The Major gave one more thrust and with that both men collapsed into the bath tub, the warm water engulfing them. They both smiled seductively at the other, their hands clasp together. Winters laid with his back up against the back of the tub, pulling Nix in between his legs, resting the Captain’s head on the Major’s chest.

“You know when we said we were going to fuck up the Germans I had no idea this is what you meant.” Winters chuckled.

“Hey neither one of us are Germans. Besides Anyway I can stick it to those bastards….

“Major?” A voice was heard from down the hallway. “Major Winters, are you still here sir?”

“Oh shit it’s Doc Roe.” 

Both men scrambled to their feet, trying to dress as fast as they could but it was not fast enough. Doc Roe stood in the door way, giving a face of disapproval in only the way Doc Roe can.

“I feel like a fool.” The younger man said under his breathe.

“Wait what was that, Doc?” Winters asked? “Fool? About what?”

“Well honestly, Major, I thought we would…the younger man’s voice slowly trailed off. 

“Major, Captain.” He replied simply before walking off.

Nixon chuckled. “It looks like you have a certain Doctor that once a piece of that too.”

“Oh I am sure that can be arranged.” The Major chuckled.


End file.
